Manual: Shadow the Hedgehog
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prologue It's that black hedgehog that shares the all too familiar silhouette of Sonic... he's Shadow the Hedgehog. Some 50 years ago, this "Ultimate Life form" was the result of the army's secret research. With no records of what transpired, his true character is shrouded in darkness and even his own memory cannot serve as a key to unlock the mystery; there is only emptiness... "Who am I... and why can't I remember anything?" One day as Shadow sat trying to remeber anything, he was suddenly shrouded in darkness. Out of the skies came the black creatures, calling themselves the Black Arms. By theitr sheer numbers and power, they left a path of destruction in their quest to overtake the world. As Shadow looked on, the cities were engulfed in fire and explosions as the Black Arms tattooed their presence in red... From the ashes arose their leader, Black Doom... "Shadow... As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the SEVEN Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised." Perplexed by the dark figure who somehow knew him by name, Shadow was left wondering what clues Black Doom holds to his past and what was meant by "the day of reckoning." After a moment of silence, Shadow's puzzled expression quickly changed into that uncanny sneer... as he realized what he must do to recover his past. "If he says he knows the truth about who I am... then like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past is to get those Chaos Emeralds!" Thus, the adventures of Shadow to uncover the mysteries of his forgotten past unfolds. Once again, the chase for the Chaos Emeralds intertwines with the full cast of Sonic and his friends, including that mad genius, Dr. Eggman.'' '' Characters Shadow The black hedgehog who resembles Sonic. With his powerful body, he can easily rival Sonic's world class speed. Shadow was created as the ultimate life form in a secret lab by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Everything else about Shadow's past is a mystery. After risking his life to save the planet with Sonic, he suffers from amnesia, having no memories of his past. Sonic The world's fastest hedgehog whose supersonic speed is second to none. He strives to live according to his own rules rather than for the sake of heroism or duty. Until now, he's been busy stopping Dr. Eggman's preposterous ambitions, but this time, he is motivated more than ever to take on the alien invaders, Black Arms. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is an evil scientist with an IQ of 300. As usual, he is plotting to take over the world and his plans for the ultimate utopia, Eggmanland, are in full swing. He considers the Black Arms, who rely on massive destruction to intimidate the world, a prime threat that could interrupt his master plans. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Manuals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Manuals